


Meme de una frase

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del Meme de una frase (edición San Valentín) de la comunidad glee_esp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme de una frase

**Klaine. Primer beso.**

Blaine quería que su primer beso con un chico fuera especial, nunca imaginó que fuera tan de repente pero la sonrisa de Kurt le mostró que no pudo ser mejor para él... y para ambos.

 

**Blaine. Soñando con su príncipe azul (ya que él era la princesa del cuento).**

****A Blaine le encantaba leer en voz alta en la sección infantil de la biblioteca donde al igual que las niñas pequeñas que lo oían, soñaba con su príncipe azul.

 

**Klaine. Aniversario.**

Al ver la simple palabra "Courage" en su teléfono Kurt sonrió, hace unos días Blaine lo había tomado de la mano para correr al club del coro donde le cantó con una gran sonrisa. Ahora Kurt sabría lo que pasaría los próximos meses (el duo en Navidad, el coro en san Valentín, etc) pero esta vez sería él quien lo besara en una sala donde sólo estuvieran los dos.

 

**Samchel. Besos.**

****Después de ver por casualidad tantos protectores de labios en su casillero, Rachel sintió una enorme curiosidad por probar los labios de Sam, ¿estarían más cuidados que los de Blaine?

 

**Puck+Beth. "Quierete tanto como yo te quiero a ti".**

****Cuando Puck recibió una foto reciente de Beth y se dio cuenta que ya era una hermosa adolescente, enseguida le mandó una postal con la nota "Quierete tanto como yo te quiero a ti", esperando que no tuviera alguno de los problemas por los que Quinn pasó.

 

**Rachel está casada, tiene cinco hijos, es ama de casa y se siente sumamente infeliz (y se lo merece). Ve en www.broadwayworld.com que Jesse acaba de ser nominado para otro Tony y se pone a pensar en él.**

Rachel dejó los preparativos de la cena para ver el porqué finalmente cesaban los constantes lamentos de Lluvia y Llovizna-por aquella nariz que no las hacía verse hermosas-y los de Barbra y Judy-que eran demasiado pequeñas y débiles para ser tomadas en serio en el equipo de fútbol americano escolar-; las cuatro se apretujaban delante del pequeño Jack Daniels (Finn era fantástico con los nombres de los hijos) y su laptop: Jesse volvía a ser nominado a otro Tony. Y mientras sus hijos suspiraban por su ídolo, Rachel agradeció por una sola vez que tuviera enfrente un enorme trozo de carne (no podían permitirse pagar algún tipo de ayuda doméstica y debía aguantar las náuseas por una familia amante de la carne) que golpear para sacar su fastidio, seguro Jesse volvería a ganar junto a otra de sus antiguas compañeras de Vocal Adrenaline.


End file.
